Zander Cross
Description Age: 27 Height: 6'1" Weight: 202 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Sky blue Weapons: Dual-wielded short swords Division: Infantry Zander is 6’1” and 202 Lbs. He has Short Blonde hair that covers his face down to his chin. He has sky blue eyes and a small scar across half his forehead above his right eye. He has a well trimmed light beard and has an athletic build. Zander hails from a small village right outside of Four Kings in Andor. He is very proficient with dual wielding his 2 short swords. History Zander was always a tad bit mischievous. As young boy growing up with his father, mother and older sister in a small village just outside of the Four King’s in Andor. His father, a Thief Catcher by trade was constantly after Zander for getting into trouble and trying to follow him when he was working. When Zander was 15 he followed his father while he was chasing after 4 thiefs who had stolen some horses from the Inns in Four King’s. Zander’s dad had chased the 4 thieves to a small cabin hidden in the woods about 15 miles east. After surveying the area and formulating a plan Zander’s father began to set his trap for catching the thieves. Now normally one wouldn’t think of taking on 4 armed men but Marak (Zander’s father) had been one of the better Thief Cathcher’s in Andor for 15 years and his short sword and sword breaker have stopped many a thief over the years. It was nearing dusk and Marak was about to spring his trap when he heard a voice in the distance. “PA!! PA!!!” it was Zander’s voice, “PA, PA Help I’m lost I’m lost.” Not only did Marak hear him but so did the thieves. They rushed to track down the voice for fear of losing their hiding place. Marak knowing the danger his son was in charged the thieves, his weapons moving like the wind. In just a few moments 2 of the thieves were dead but the other got past and went after the voice. After calling out for his father Zander heard approaching footsteps, but it wasn’t his father it was 2 shady looking men. Realizing that these men were probably men his father was tracking Zander hauled out his 2 daggers and raised them up. He was fairly good with them having learned from his father but his fear was making his hands shaky and sweaty. In a quick blur one of then men kicked Zander in the side of the head knocking him flying to the ground. “That was easy enough now lets get the hell out of here.” The taller thief said. Zander, shaking the cobwebs out his head had a quick thought come to him, was how sore his backside was going to be when his father got a hold of him. Then a very “good” thought came to Zander as he seen his father bolting from the other direction towards the thieves who had yet to spot him. I’ll help dad and with that Zander threw the 1st then the 2nd dagger at the back of the nearest thief the 1st caught him in the shoulder while the 2nd caught him the small of the back dropping him to the ground. “You little bast…” the wounded thief stuttered as he fell to the ground. As the other charged at Zander with his long sword. The only thing that saved Zander was the fact that as the thief was swinging his sword to finish Zander off was the fact Marak roared as he closed off the distance but the tip of the sword grazed across Zander’s forehead opening a small wound. The Marak dispatched of the other thief. “You little fool!!! I told you a million times not to follow me!!” he said as he tore a strip off of his shirt to bandage his wounded son. “I’m sorry dad!! But hey.” he said holding the bandage to his head. “At least I got one.” And with that Marak threw his head back and roard with laughter. “Well if your gonna follow me I’d best teach you how to fight. And over the next few years Marak taught his son to fight two handed and Zander followed his father as a Thief Catcher till he was 22. But the restless Zander soon wanted to see the world and set out to become a soldier after seeing and hearing some Soldiers from something called the Band tell some great stories. And with that that Zander set off in search of the Band. Zander then served in the band for 3 years when... Zander was on leave to return home to attend the funeral of his parents and sister who were killed in a fire that bandits had set while robbing his parent’s home. Zander was off for a little over 2 years and returns to the Band with an even more renewed commitment to the Band…his only family left! Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Infantry